Breakdown
by bj7893
Summary: It was like I was living a nightmare. But it was a nightmare that I couldn’t wake up from. It was reality.


So this is my first fic. I am writing one big story right now, but every now and then, I'll post a one shot. I don't like very many sad stories, but the ones that I do are great. My dog unexpectedly died today at the vet. Poor guy had a parasite in him. Anyway Naruto's reaction to Sakura's death is kind of like mine today. Except the ending, this was like my day today.

I don't own Naruto and never will

I also don't own "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold

**Breakdown**

"What?" I asked is shock.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Tsunade said through tears. "I…we tried everything, but we couldn't save her. Naruto, I'm so sorry." We were both sitting on Sakura and mine's brand new couch in our apartment. "If there was anything we could have done to save her, you know we would have done it."

After that, silence. Tsunade continued sobbing, while I was still trying to process what I had just heard. I just couldn't believe it. "Did she go quickly, Tsunade?" I asked suddenly.

Tsunade looked at me with pity. I hated it when people looked at me with pity. I was looked at that way from all of my friends and I hated it. I hate it when people feel sorry for me. Now, with all the events that have just happened, I'm probably going to get more of these 'pity glances.'

"Yes," Tsunade whispered. "She was dead before she even knew what happened." More silence followed before Tsunade looked at the clock on my wall. Tsunade got up off my couch and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I should probably fill out a report and send it in to Kakashi before the day ends." She came over to me and gave me a big hug. "If you need anything, Naruto, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Tsunade," I said as I hugged her back.

"No worries, brat. All of us will be here to support you," Tsunade replied as we broke our hug. Tsunade opened the door and turned back to me. She gave me a sad smile before walking outside and closing my front door.

This left me alone in Sakura's and…well, now just my, apartment. I got up from my couch and walked to my room. I turned on the lights and went over to the bookshelf. Sakura read the books here, not me. But the book I pulled out was the only book in the apartment that didn't have any words in it. However, on the front of the book, there were the words "Photograph Memories." I opened it to the first page and there was a picture of us when we went on our first date. This brought up some very good memories.

X---Flashback---X

"_We're not getting ramen?" Sakura asked. We were walking side by side to a destination that I had picked out for our first date._

"_Of course, not Sakura-chan," I replied softly. "What kind of man do you think I am? We're going out to see a movie."_

"_Really?" She asked excitedly. "Which one?"_

_I turned to her and said, "It's a surprise."_

_X---92 minutes later---X_

"_That was the greatest movie ever!" Sakura said. I yawned and rubbed his eyes. I had, obviously, been asleep. I chose to take Sakura to a romantic comedy, which was by far the most boring movie I have ever seen. But since she liked it, everything turned out okay._

"_Yeah that was pretty good," I lied. Sakura looked at me and gave me an excited smile. "Um…you want me to walk you home?"_

_Sakura looked at me and shrugged, "Sure." I nodded and gave her a cheesy grin. _

_As we got up to her apartment step, she dug into her pocket for her keys. "That was a good movie. Thanks for taking me to see it," she said._

"_Yeah…" I shrugged and rubbed my hand behind my head. "Well…you're worth it."_

_Sakura blushed as I said that. I noticed that she started to fiddle with her keys. I remembered Ero-Sennin telling me that if a girl does that after a date, then she most likely wants to kiss you. So I cupped her chin and made her look at my face. I smiled and leaned my face towards hers. I heard her keys drop to the ground. I thought she was going to pull back and punch me, but then I felt her arms wrap around my neck as our lips touched._

X---present time---X

I smiled as I remembered that moment. We went inside her apartment and made love. That was one of my favorite moments with her. It was one of the best moments of my life. I then turned the page and saw it was our wedding pictures. This brought back memories of our reception.

X---flashback---X

_I smiled for the pictures as I fed Sakura a little piece of our wedding cake. The cake looked delicious. Too bad it wasn't ramen flavored. After I was done feeding her a little piece, she took a handful of cake and just wiped it all over my face. I heard everyone laugh as I tried to lick all the cake off my face. I succeeded in getting a little bit around my mouth, but unfortunately, my tongue was not long like Orochimaru's. _

_As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw that sweet, innocent look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently. _

"_I don't know," I replied, giving her a mischievous smile. I grabbed a good chunk of the cake and rubbed it in her face as well. _

"_Naruto!" she giggled as she looked me in the eyes. It was then when we forgot about everyone else. It was just me and her. With my cake-filled hand, I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her. _

"_Go Naruto!" I heard the surprisingly sober voice of one Inuzaka Kiba. _

_As we broke up from our kiss, we heard cheers erupt from everyone who was at the reception. I held my hand in the air while holding the biggest smile I have ever had. Sakura just blushed and looked at the ground. "Kiba, how are you still sober?" I asked him. Kiba pointed at the girl next to him. The girl had purple hair, big white eyes, and was blushing profoundly. The girl was known as Hyuuga Hinata. I nodded. "Makes sense." _

_Eventually it came to the dancing part. Sakura and I had picked out the song that we would dance to. The song was called "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold. So the music started playing as Sakura and I started dancing. It didn't take long for us to be comfortable in each other's brace. Sometime later, I can't remember when, all the couples came on the dance floor and started dancing with their spouses. As the song ended, I tilted my head down and Sakura tilted hers up. Our lips met for the billionth time that evening. _

"_I love you, Sakura-chan," I whispered into her ear we broke our kiss up._

"_I love you too, Naruto-kun," she whispered back to me._

X---present time---X

I started to sob, but no tears came. Why? I didn't understand it. I loved her…I still love her more than anything else in the world. Why wasn't I crying? Kami, I'm a horrible person. I couldn't even muster up one tear for my dead wife. I closed the book and put it on the shelf. My thoughts started to drift to the last words she said to me.

X---flashback---X

"_So how does your day look today?" Sakura asked me. We were eating breakfast at the table. She fixed some sausage and eggs this morning for both of us._

"_Kakashi-sensei gave me the day off. So I think I'm going to train all day. How does your day look?" I asked my wife._

"_All I have is an eight hour shift at the hospital today. So I should be home early," she said with a mouth full of eggs._

"_Haha you sound so funny when you talk with your mouth full," I laughed. _

_Sakura scoffed at my immaturity. "You're twenty five, Naruto. Grow up." If I hadn't seen the smile on her face, I would have thought she was serious. "But be home early. I have some great news to tell you!" _

"_Why can't you tell me it now?" I whined. _

_Sakura swallowed the rest of her food. "Because it's a surprise!" she said excitedly. She stood up and walked over to me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bag and walking over to the door. "Love you!" she called out and she walked out the door on her way to work._

"_I love you too!" I called back before going back to my breakfast._

X---present time---X

I smiled. At least they were good last words. I've heard of times when a relationship has been cut off short and the last words between the couple were an argument. I walked over to my bed and sat on it. My mind drifted off to the conversation I had with Tsunade.

X---flashback---X

_I opened the door to see a broken Tsunade crying. "Tsunade what's wrong?" I asked in concern. When she didn't respond, I motioned her to come in. "Tsunade come sit on the couch." Tsunade nodded and she sat down on the couch with Naruto. "Now tell me what's wrong."_

"_Something happened at the hospital today," she started. She opened her mouth to continue, but instead of continuing, she started crying again. I put my hand around her and she leaned into me. I enveloped her into a comforting embrace. After another few minutes, the sobbing finally stopped. _

"_At the hospital today, Sakura was checking up on a patient who was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Someone had untied him from his bad and slipped him a knife. He was hiding behind the door, waiting to kill the next person that walked into the room. Sakura happened to be the next nurse to walk in. As soon as she walked in, the man jumped her from behind and stabbed her in the back of the head. This killed her instantly. But after her body was on the ground he continued to stab her. Naruto, he stabbed twenty seven times in the head. After we pulled him away, he started screaming how he didn't stab her enough. We asked why he did this and he told us that the voices in his head told him to stab the next person he saw seventy two times or else they would come for him."_

X---present time---X

Twenty seven. That was my new unlucky number. Fucking twenty seven. It's amazing how much a psychological disorder can mess with somebody's head. I got off my bed and just randomly walked into the bathroom. There, I saw the first thing I see every time I was in there. Sakura's toothbrush. It was the only thing that's been in her mouth more than my tongue. I chuckled at that thought.

But then it hit me. Sakura was dead. She was dead and she was never coming back. The salty tears that hadn't come before were going down my face at a fast pace. I fell down to my butt and pulled my knees up to my chest. She was fucking dead. She was not coming back. "Why?" I asked to no one in particular. It was like I was living a nightmare. But it was a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. It was reality.

After a while, I don't know how long, I stopped crying. I got up and took Sakura's toothbrush in my hand. I walked over to the trash can to drop it in when I saw something odd in the little bucket. I picked up the object with my other hand. After examining the object I dropped the toothbrush. It was a pregnancy test and there was a pink plus sign where it said result. I knew immediately what that meant.

"_I have some great news to tell you!"_

Oh fuck. She was pregnant.

She was pregnant with our kid and that bastard killed her. I threw the damn test at the wall. It put a hole in the wall. I walked over to the mirror to look at myself. "What the hell are you looking at?" I demanded to my reflection.

'You failed to protect her, Naruto,' the voice in the back of my head said.

I shook my head. "Shut up."

'You failed to protect her and because of that she's dead.'

"Shut up," I responded with a low growl.

'You couldn't save Sasuke, you couldn't save Sakura, you can't save anybody. You're hopeless.'

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" I screamed as I punched the mirror. The glass shattered on contact. I walked out of my bathroom and picked the closest chair to me up and threw it at the wall. The chair exploded on impact, but there were some pieces embedded into the wall. After that, I went on a rampage. I threw everything around and broke every piece of glass in my apartment. It was when I was on top of my father's old knocked down grandfather clock and beat the crap out of it when I realized what I was doing. I stopped punching the clock and looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. I got a good look at myself. I was covered in blood. My arms were drenched in blood.

I knew what I had to do then. Paranoid schizophrenic or not, that mother fucker had to pay for killing Sakura. She was my lover, my wife, my everything, my life. And he took her away!

I grabbed the nearest kunai I had and walked to my door. I left my door open and jumped to the Anbu prison.

X---End---X

So how'd you like it? I thought that it was pretty good for my first fanfic, but that's just me. I'd like to know what other people thought so read and review please!!! Criticism excepted!!!


End file.
